Inverter devices configured to convert DC power that is inputted from a DC power supply to AC power have conventionally been known as an example of semiconductor devices such as electronic modules.
Such an inverter device is used, for example, to convert a DC voltage to a three-phase AC voltage to drive a three-phase motor.
In a conventional semiconductor device, for example, electrodes of high-side and low-side electronic elements (MOSFETs) and lead terminals (lead frames) are connected with connecting elements by soldering (for example, JP 2011-49244 A).
In such a conventional semiconductor device, relative positions of a lead terminal and a connecting element are determined by fitting a tip of the connecting element into a concaved portion formed at an end of a surface of the lead terminal.
However, when a horizontal force is applied to the connecting element, the concaved portion of the lead terminal cannot fix the tip of the connecting element. This may cause a misalignment.
If a failure is caused in the connection of the connecting element, the controllability of the electronic element may be degraded, which may degrade the reliability of the semiconductor device.
In order to improve the reliability of the semiconductor device, the lead terminal needs to be appropriately sealed.